


Rois de Verre: Sloe

by Driwed



Series: Rois de Verre [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), Target (Korea Band)
Genre: 3rd book, Nobility, driwed, rois de verre, roisdeverre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: 3 different people on a trip suddenly can't remember how or why they're there. Others show up and bring each of them back, claiming they're of nobility. They must regain their true memories before they forget who they really are.
Series: Rois de Verre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313300
Kudos: 1





	1. Brief Words

**i'm writing in diary entries! mostly. the chapters will vary** ** greatly ** **in length. from as short as 100 words to as long as 1000+. they will be in number order, but it'll skip around, making you creatively fill in the missing gaps. hope you can tolerate that.**

**also, it'll be a series of books. there will be three books in all, including this one.**

**also, i have this marked down for mature so, but it's not really that graphic nor gone into detail...but you know, just in case**

**this is the final book of the series! (took years to actually start writing it but...) I hope you enjoy it** **!**


	2. Intro

Jeongin entered the bookstore with a weight on his shoulders. Gunsang noticed and was a bit hesitant in asking. Jeongin sighed loudly before collapsing onto the couch. Silence filled the bookstore.

"So-" they said in unison.

"You first." said Gunsang, placing his book aside.

"Has the third book been found?" asked Jeongin, rubbing his eyes.

"Hasn't appeared yet. Wonder what happened..." replied Gunsang, moving the book around on the counter.

"I see. And what were you going to say?" asked Jeongin, now sitting up and facing him.

Gunsang cleared his throat and avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"So uh, you seem a bit... down. What's up with that?" he asked, adding a forced chuckle to seem friendly.

"Oh. It's nothing. I don't want to bug you with my problems." muttered Jeongin, rubbing his cheeks.

"No, please bug me." pleaded Gunsang before clearing his throat. "It's not good to bottle things up you know."

Jeongin left his spot on the couch then leaned against the counter, mere inches away from Gunsang's face. They quickly moved back, embarrassed from the close proximity.

"Well, uh, my boss gave me a great offer. Says I'm getting a promotion and whatnot." said Jeongin with a smile. "But here comes the bad news. I have to work later, meaning I won't really have time to come here. It sucks, especially since the pay is better."

"Oh, well congrats on your promo. It'll be lonely without you, but gotta pay bills and all." replied Gunsang, smiling.

"Oh... well I wasn't quite finished..." muttered Jeongin, fidgeting. "I haven't decided yet actually..."

"What? Why not? You don't want to lose out on more on your paycheck! The world runs on money and I know for a fact they'll offer someone else if you don't decide soon." said Gunsang, putting his own wishes aside.

"But-" Jeongin started but Gunsang cut him off.

"Go on. Call your boss and say you accept. If you don't I won't ever talk to you again." said Gunsang as he crossed his arms.

Jeongin quietly walked off to the side with his phone to his ear. In reality, neither wanted the job offer to be accepted, but they had to face facts. Jeongin hung up then gave Gunsang a thumbs up. He wandered off towards the back and started to browse the shelves.

"Is this..." he muttered, touching the spine. He pulled it out from in between books. "Gunsang! It's finally here after months!"

Jeongin ran over to him and they hugged. They soon backed away, clearly embarrassed. They brushed it off before going to their respective spots. Jeongin looked up at Gunsang who silently used his phone. Things were becoming weird between them.


	3. Entry 1

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I woke up in a obnoxiously fancily decorated room lying in a canopy bed. I sat up and looked around, taking in everything. My memories were hazy and the only things I could remember were basics. I climbed out of bed and headed for the window. The view consisted of an open roofed garden down below and a view of a town not far from where I was. I turned around at the sound of a door opening._

_Two men stood by the door, looking at me expectantly. The difference in their heights were clearly visible. I quietly stared at them, unsure of what to say. Who were they? How did they get in? Where was I? Why were they dressed in olden servant wear? I needed answers, but could they provide me with what I wanted? The staring contest continued until the shorter one stepped up._

_He told me his name. It was Jisung. The other one standing by the door stepped up and introduced himself, receiving a nasty look from Jisung. The taller one was named_ _Minhyun_ _. Nothing else was said between us. I finally decided to ask them questions. They exchanged looks before Jisung stepped forward after pushing_ _Minhyun_ _aside. He explained that I was king and ruled the entire country. I assigned different places to a few people, two mains being a baron and an earl. I sat down on the bed, taking in the information Jisung was laying on me._

_I ruled an entire country. How was that even possible? When did I start ruling the country? I asked them. Jisung of course was the first to speak up. I looked at_ _Minhyun_ _who clearly seemed ticked off by Jisung. Apparently I had been ruling the country for a few years now after my parents mysteriously disappeared along with my younger sibling. Since then I've been ruling with them by my side. Jisung lifted me to my feet and started bringing out clothes. They all looked expensive._ _Minhyun_ _came to my side then started looking at my face. What was he looking for? He then whispered in my ear, just as Jisung came back with an outfit._

_I quietly started into the full length mirror as_ _Minhyun_ _and Jisung dressed me. What did_ _Minhyun_ _mean by he'd 'get me to see'? See what? I couldn't ask as he made me promise not to tell nor speak of it unless he brought it up. I was finally fully dressed and was being led out the room by Jisung. Servants passed by, stopping in their tracks and greeting me. It was strange to me. I've never been treated so importantly before._

_I stood outside with_ _Minhyun_ _and Jisung by my sides. They were going to take me out to town to greet everyone. I didn't understand why, but it sounded like fun._

_We soon arrived and I stepped out. I was soon being swarmed by men, women and children alike. I wasn't used to such popularity, though I wouldn't know since I had no memories of anything but basics about myself. It felt good to be this appreciated._


	4. Entry 4

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I found myself wandering around the castle, trying to memorize the routes to where everything led. I pressed against a wall then noticed a part sank in, revealing a small path. I stepped inside then gasped as it closed behind me. It was pitch black. I felt the walls around but couldn't find anything to light up the path. I got on my hands and knees then felt disgusted. There was something on the floor and it didn't feel sanitary. I crawled ahead then noticed I felt air underneath my hand._

_I crawled down the stairs then fell forward as I had missed the last step. There was a faint light ahead of me. I quickly got to my feet and ran towards it, wanting to know what it was. I came to a stop as two lights sat on the wall, glowing dimly. How was it possible? A door sat in between them, looking worn and dull. I turned the knob then heard it creak open and felt dust fall from above. The room was mostly empty, consisting of a desk, shelf, an overheard light and a deteriorating rug. The room was terribly dusty. A mouse ran past and crawled into a hole in the wall._

_The shelf was empty, so I decided to check inside the single drawer in the desk. Inside it was a pocket watch. I picked it up then felt a sharp pain in my head. Voices echoed in my mind incoherently before becoming clear. It sounded like my own voice and someone else's. No one was in the room. Was the place haunted? The pain continued to course through his mind as the voices finally started talking again. I was talking to someone about being thankful for something and laughing with them. An image flashed in my mind, but I couldn't quite see who I was talking to. Their face was a blur._

_The voices had quieted down. I looked at the pocket watch then opened it. A look of confusion filled my face as a picture of me and someone else was inside it, taped to the inside of the cover. I ran my fingers over it then noticed something was tickling my face. Tears. Why was I crying? Did the pocket watch have something to do with it?_

_I went back up stairs then felt the wall again, trying to find my way out. It slowly opened and I crept out, hiding the pocket watch from sight. I only got so far when Jisung and_ _Minhyun_ _came running, touching me all over and asking where I've been. They pulled me down the hall, seeing I needed a serious bath._


	5. Entry 6

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I sat on the throne as a long line of citizens started in the throne room before extending as far out as, what I've been told, the drawbridge. I was told I've made this a_ _n every other month_ _thing, meeting with everyone in town and simply giving them a delicacy from the royal kitchen. It sounded strange, but no one questioned it. The line didn't seem as if it'd dwindle any time soon._

_I sent off the last person then exhaled loudly. I looked to my side then saw Jisung walking over to me with food in hand. My stomach growled. How did he know I was hungry? He stood in front of me and insisted on feeding me. It was weird and I would've preferred to eat in private. He smiled softly as he cleaned around my mouth. I didn't really mind it much the more he continued. It felt nice to be waited on._

_Jisung quietly followed behind me as I wandered around. I found myself outside then noticed a familiar structure towards my left. It was the open roofed garden. I made my way over, having never found a path until today towards it. I entered through the entrance and marveled at all the various plants growing inside of it. How was it possible, especially if each had to be cared for differently? I felt Jisung take my hand and lead me over to a bush blooming with flowers. He told me to sniff them. I was wary but did so anyway. The smell was very sweet with a hint of mint to it, slightly burning my nose. I couldn't stop sniffing it. I finally moved away then looked at Jisung who simply looked at me with big, innocent eyes._

_I held his face, trying to understanding the strange feelings. They weren't that of someone crushing. It felt much more than that. It was then I vomited. Jisung screech in horror as I held his shoulders for support. Minhyun had come running in and assessed the situation. Jisung frowned heavily as he looked at his ruined outfit. I covered my mouth, feeling as if more would come up. Jisung quietly followed behind us as Minhyun took me back inside. I vomited again._

_I had opened my eyes and saw both Jisung and Minhyun in my room, organizing things before coming over to check on me. They both held my hands, one's touch feeling warm and the other feeling cold. Jisung dabbed at my head with a wet cloth while Minhyun made sure I was comfortable. I smiled, feeling incredibly lucky to have these two with me. They smiled back, each having their own intents hiding behind their smiles._


	6. Closing

Gunsang checked the time then looked at Jeongin who was closing the book. Did he know time was up? He looked away the moment Jeongin looked in his direction.

"Hey, Gunsang, um... I should go. Since I accepted the offer I uh, have to get home earlier. Gotta change my schedule and whatnot." explained Jeongin, walking over to the counter and handing him the book.

"Oh, that's totally fine. Gotta earn that cash." said Gunsang with a laugh. "So... see you sometime?"

"Yeah. Yeah, see you." said Jeongin, nodding while smiling.

Gunsang looked down at his phone as Jeongin walked out of the store. He quietly sighed, now coming to terms with the fact they wouldn't be able to hang out like they usually did. Cleaning up together and sometimes going out for dinner. He tapped his finger against the surface then dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Ko Gunsang. I'm calling you back about that offer..." said Gunsang, leaving his seat and moving further back into the store.

Jeongin quietly watched from the outside, wondering what was going on. He reluctantly pulled himself away and started making his way home. Was more money and a higher status worth destroying his friendship with Gunsang? It wasn't like the position he currently had wasn't good enough. Jeongin sighed heavily, feeling a bit of regret settling into his chest.


	7. Opening

Jeongin stood some feet away from the bookstore, out of sight. He hadn't been inside in weeks, having a bunch of work to do after taking up the new job. He took a deep breath and made an attempt to step forward, only to remain planted. What if Gunsang wasn't there like he hoped he'd be? What if he was? What would he say? He turned to leave then stopped himself. Why was he so worried? This was Gunsang, his friend. There was nothing to fear.

Jeongin turned around then walked over to the door, briefly peeking into the window as he walked towards it. He opened the door and saw someone who wasn't Gunsang sitting in the chair. He quietly walked over then nervously placed his hands on the counter.

"Hi, um... Grace, is it?" he asked, seeing her name tag.

"That's me. How can I help you today?" she asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to ask something about personnel here... See, um, Ko Gunsang... he works here, right?" he asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh yeah. But he only comes in twice a week now. I've taken over the days he gave up since he started working somewhere else." she said with a innocence smile. "Are you the guy he told me about? What was the name... Yang Jeongin?"

"I am... What did he tell you?" he asked, now wondering what was going on.

"Oh, nothing bad. Just said you were a really nice guy and that if you ever stopped by, it'd be for this book." she said while taking out the book. "I hope we can get along."

Jeongin looked at the book then bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Wait, you mentioned he started working somewhere else. Do you know where? Or at least did he describe it?" he asked, his chest feeling tight.

"Uh... I'm not entirely sure... I think he mentioned his father pulled some strings, got him something at a sub company." she said, tapping her chin. "He didn't look too thrilled when he talked to me actually. Like something was bothering him."

She watched as Jeongin quickly left the store as if something was chasing him. She took the book and put it back in its designated spot, not entirely sure what just happened. She silently used her phone and compared her conversation with Gunsang to the one she just had with Gunsang. It finally clicked. Gunsang didn't tell his friend Jeongin what he was doing.

ㅇ ㅇ

Grace lifted her head at the sound of the bell on the door ringing. Jeongin had come back. She opened her mouth to speak then stopped as he didn't look in any mood to talk to anyone. She silently handed him the book then watched as he sat down on the couch.

"Um, I know we're not close at all and all that but, I'm willing to listen if you need to vent..." said Grace, scratching her cheek. "Enjoy the book..."

She received silence in return.


	8. Entry 7

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I strolled around town, wanting to familiarize myself with the community and how people lived. Everyone seemed happy. There really weren't any signs of unhappiness. It was the moment I thought that a loud scream had come from afar. Everyone rushed towards it, including myself._

_I arrived on the scene and there lied a small pile of dead pets. What was I to do? Everyone soon looked at me as someone had pointed me out in the crowd. I suggested a funeral. Everyone seemed on board until a voice spoke up. They found the deaths strange. Nothing like this had even happened before. Did they want me to investigate? I was no detective and there certainly weren't any clues left behind. The people looked at me expectantly. So I told them my thoughts. I didn't realize that would be the start of the division between the townsfolk._

_People started to argue. One half wanted to investigate the matter while the other half simply wanted to give them a burial and move on since they were already dead. I search around for the person who spoke up but they were nowhere to be found. Soon all eyes were on me. Someone asked me to make a decision. Clearly no one would be happy with choosing one side, so I combined them. I suggested they set up the funeral while I had people look into it. They seemed satisfied. For now._

_After everyone had cleared out, I turned around and saw the pets had disappeared and was replaced with a smiling Minhyun. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes. My eyes opened wide. They were there, but Minhyun wasn't. I was positive the dead bodies had disappeared and Minhyun was standing in their place. Could I tell someone? I couldn't. They'd think I was crazy. Maybe I was._

_I sat in a room with a few people Jisung and Minhyun had brought to me. They were known to be the smartest in town. I explained the situation to them and had them start investigating. Jisung closed the door behind them then came back to my side. Minhyun popped his hand as he had reached out to touch my head. They silently stared each other down before turning their attention back to me. Jisung asked what I wanted to do. I thought about it. The flower. I had to know what that flower was. Jisung gave me a concerned look. What was he worried about? Did he really think it'd happen a second time?_

_It happened again, but it was different this time around. I wasn't all that close to them when it happened. I unintentionally stepped back and found my stomach settling rather quickly. I had Minhyun get someone well versed in flowers to explain what the flower was. Jisung walked to the other side of the garden with me. Everything seemed fine with my body. Jisung picked a flower, twirled it then stuck it in my hair. He smiled softly and called me pretty. He had caressed my cheek before kissing the back of my hand. It tingled like my hand had fallen asleep. He stepped closer, his big, round eyes staring deep into my own._

_It all happened so fast I couldn't quite grasp what had just happened. Jisung licked his lips before skipping on ahead, the biggest grin on his face. I touched my lips then hurried to catch up with him. I asked him why. I needed answers. Was he not deterred by the fact I had vomited not long ago? He simply looked at me before leading me out of the garden. I didn't understand him at all._


	9. Entry 9

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I sat on my throne as they had reported their findings to me. It wasn't much actually. The animals had been slaughtered in a different location before being brought over. Who would go through such lengths, I didn't and did want to know. They soon left, vowing to bring back more information. I rubbed my temples before feeling hands touching my fingers. Jisung smiled softly and started to rub my temples with me. It was oddly soothing. I found my eyes closing._

_My eyes snapped open and I found myself lying down in the garden. Jisung's face soon came into view. He held a flower to my nose and had me sniff it. The scent was terribly strong and sweet. I sneezed a few times before noticing things looked different. My eyes landed on Jisung and caused me to sit up immediately. He looked extremely beautiful, more than he usually did. I endlessly complimented him. He laughed heartily before having a more serious look. He asked me what I'd do if I caught the animal killer._

_I blinked before replying. Jisung smiled widely as he held my hands tight. I didn't think he'd be pleased with my answer. It was pretty heartless. He lifted me to my feet, tucking the flower in my hair. He started to dance, making me dance as well. A melody started to fill my ears as the sweet aroma filled the air. I never felt so light before. Petals started to decorate the floor beneath us as Jisung started to dance on his own, captivating me with his moves. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He silently walked towards me with a look in his eyes. He whispered into my ear. Yes was my answer, causing him to smirk before leading me out of the garden._

_I quietly sat on my bed as Jisung fixed his hair in the mirror. He walked over to me then poured me a cup of tea. He said it was important that I drank it if I wanted anything to progress. I held the cup in my hands, staring at the pretty magenta colored tea. It felt almost criminal to drink it. We looked up as the door had opened. Minhyun looked at us before pinching his nose. Did something reek? He walked over to us then noticed the tea in my hand. He took it from me and poured it on the floor. Jisung didn't say anything._

_I asked him why. He looked at Jisung before grimacing. He said Jisung was trying to kill me. Our eyes widened in shock. How was he going to kill me with tea? Poison? Jisung was visibly upset at being falsely accused. Minhyun had grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out the room. He still seemed repulsed by a smell. He noticed the flower in my hair then took it. He threw it out the window. I hit him out of anger. Why did he throw my flower away? What gave him the right?_

_Minhyun apologized before presenting me with wrapped chocolate. I took it then broke a piece off. It had some tanginess to it. I started to cough and found myself blinking a lot. He looked at me expectantly. Why was he looking? Was there something on my face? He asked how I was feeling. I didn't feel any different than earlier when I met with the town detectives. He asked me what I was planning to do with Jisung in my room. I gave him a confused look. Since when did I want to do that?_

_Jisung came out of my room then looked at us. His eyes narrowed at Minhyun. I looked between them, wondering what was going on. Jisung suddenly lunged at him and a fight ensued. I called for guards, hoping to break them up._

_I stood before them as they iced their bruised spots. I scolded them for acting like children. Neither had anything to say in response. At least they weren't playing the blame game. Jisung rolled his eyes before leaving for his room. The door closed and Minhyun had given me a weak smile. He said he was glad to see I was unharmed. I didn't quite understand. I was far enough from the fight. He didn't say anything else as he rested his head against my stomach. I was glad I had stayed with Minhyun then._


	10. Closing

Grace checked the time and saw it was time to close. She left her spot at the counter then tapped Jeongin on his shoulder. She gasped as he fell over, the book falling into the floor. She peered into his face and saw he was asleep. Should she wake him or let him sleep?

She decided to let him sleep, seeing how stressed he seemed after the conversation they had. She silently swept the floors, often keeping an eye on Jeongin in her peripheral vision. She finished cleaning up and saw he was still asleep. Grace knelt in front of him then gently shook his body.

"Huh? Oh, hey..." muttered Jeongin, rubbing his eye.

"We're closing. I would've let you sleep more but I'm sure you have things to do." she whispered, giving him a smile.

"Oh... it's closing time..." he responded, getting up and giving the fallen book to her. "My apologies..."

She quietly watched him head for the front door then called out to him.

"Um, I don't know if you met with Gunsang or not but, he works Mondays and Fridays. If that's helpful." she said, hoping he heard her.

Jeongin turned around and gave her a half hearted smile. It was somewhat reassuring to know that he appreciated her gesture a bit.

ㅇ ㅇ

Jeongin quietly took his coffee from the barista then went back to using his phone. He bumped into someone and promptly apologized before continuing on his way. He felt something grab his shoulder.

"Was an apol-" he started then saw the face that belonged to the hand. "You..."

"I can't believe it..." they mumbled, looking up and down. "Hi..."

Jeongin hugged him, dropping his coffee in the process. He was afraid that if he didn't, he'd regret it. They hugged him back just as tight. A few people quietly eyed them, curious as to what was going on.

"Why did you leave..." Jeongin whispered into his shoulder.

"I figured since you'd be busier, why not? But I still work there, early morning and evening." said Gunsang, pulling away.

Jeongin pursed his lips as he thought of how to word his next response. Gunsang quietly waited, often glancing at the barista cleaning up the spilt coffee.

"I only took it because... because..." Jeongin said, finding his mouth going dry and his mind blank. "Because..."

"It's okay. Everyone has their reasons. I'll buy you another cup of coffee before heading out." said Gunsang, turning his back to Jeongin who gaped like a fish.

Why couldn't he say it? Was he afraid of the answer he'd receive? Was he afraid of looking like a fool? Gunsang looked back at Jeongin who kept his head low. What was going through his mind? He looked like he had so much to say. Was it important? Juicy gossip? Something completely irrelevant to their lives?

"Your coffee and bun sir." said the barista, handing him his purchases.

Gunsang placed a cup of coffee in Jeongin's hands before saying his farewell. Jeongin finally decided to speak his mind, but Gunsang was already walking away from the store.


	11. Entry 12

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I wandered around with Minhyun and Jisung in town, doing my usual rounds of seeing how things are. I was soon swarmed by people, each wanting a chance to get close to me. It was definitely suffocating. I had lost sight of Minhyun and Jisung among the masses. Soon the crowd parted, allowing a man to walk towards me. He called out to me and gained my attention. His face seemed strangely familiar yet it was my first time ever meeting him. An image of him in different clothing was made known in my mind. Just what was going on with me?_

_I soon felt myself being pulled out of the crowd by Minhyun who wore a concerned look. The crowd followed behind us as he led me somewhere. He wouldn't say where whenever I asked. Soon the voices of the crowd were no longer heard as he led me down an alley. I looked behind me but there was no one there. I looked back at Minhyun then blinked rapidly. He wasn't there either. Who was holding my wrist? Who was pulling me along? I pulled back, causing whatever it was to stop. I shouted at the top of my lungs, throughly scared._

_The moment I had blinked, I soon saw numerous pairs of eyes on me, including Minhyun. I frantically looked around, trying to understand what was going on. I couldn't, so I ran. What happened to the alley? What happened to the people? Why was I suddenly on the streets? It made no sense. I soon found myself in an area I've yet to explore. They were different. No one approached me, let alone looked at me. I quietly walked through only to be assaulted with an assortment of things. Why did they do it? It was the first time I had ever met them._

_They shouted slurs and death threats at me as I walked through. As much as I wanted to ask why they hated me, doing so would probably anger them more._

_I had finally walked through, completely covered head to toe in trash and wasted food. A few cuts here and there from the occasional rock or other sharp object. I was standing before a forest which silently beckoned me to enter. I took a step forward only to feel something pull me back. It was Jisung. How did he know I was there? I never found that out. He told me trouble awaited me in the forest and to avoid it at all costs. He then started worrying about my current state._

_Soon Minhyun came running over after disembarking the carriage. They ushered me inside before having me strip down. I had gotten used to their touches at this point. They started telling me about the townsfolk who did this to me. It was my mother's doing. She convinced my father to isolate those who were in debt to the royal family and the poor from the rich. I didn't understand. They didn't seem like either or to me. It just sounded as if she just wanted to discriminate judging from the fact that most of them looked foreign._

_They walked me back inside the castle then asked if there was anything in particular I wanted to know about. It was then it came to mind. I reached into my clothes and revealed the pocket watch. I needed answers and they seemed to know a lot. I couldn't help but notice they both looked shocked, meaning they knew something. I asked my burning questions, if they knew about it and why was it hidden in the castle. Minhyun opened his mouth to speak but Jisung was quicker._

_He said it belonged to my father and he hid it himself. It seemed plausible, but he didn't mention the photo that was in it. Did he not know about it? I looked to Minhyun who kept his lips shut. Did he not have further input? Jisung cleared his throat and had me walk with him. I looked back at Minhyun who kept his gaze to the floor. I told Jisung to go ahead then walked back over to Minhyun. I dragged him by his wrist to a more private space._

_We quietly stood in the room as I waited for him to speak. He motioned for me to sit, so I did. He moved the mirror in front of me then stood behind me. He started massaging my shoulders before leaning down to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened as he spoke. He said it was mine and that the person in the picture with me is very important. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to imagine the person next to me. The mirror soon become cloudy then revealed me standing next to the person with a bright smile. My clothes were completely different and so were his._

_The image disappeared and showed our reflections once more. What had I just seen? I looked back at Minhyun who didn't seem to have noticed anything. He leaned back down then whispered in my ear once more. He told me if I wanted to unravel everything,_

_I had to remember._


	12. Entry 12

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I wandered around with Minhyun and Jisung in town, doing my usual rounds of seeing how things are. I was soon swarmed by people, each wanting a chance to get close to me. It was definitely suffocating. I had lost sight of Minhyun and Jisung among the masses. Soon the crowd parted, allowing a man to walk towards me. He called out to me and gained my attention. His face seemed strangely familiar yet it was my first time ever meeting him. An image of him in different clothing was made known in my mind. Just what was going on with me?_

_I soon felt myself being pulled out of the crowd by Minhyun who wore a concerned look. The crowd followed behind us as he led me somewhere. He wouldn't say where whenever I asked. Soon the voices of the crowd were no longer heard as he led me down an alley. I looked behind me but there was no one there. I looked back at Minhyun then blinked rapidly. He wasn't there either. Who was holding my wrist? Who was pulling me along? I pulled back, causing whatever it was to stop. I shouted at the top of my lungs, throughly scared._

_The moment I had blinked, I soon saw numerous pairs of eyes on me, including Minhyun. I frantically looked around, trying to understand what was going on. I couldn't, so I ran. What happened to the alley? What happened to the people? Why was I suddenly on the streets? It made no sense. I soon found myself in an area I've yet to explore. They were different. No one approached me, let alone looked at me. I quietly walked through only to be assaulted with an assortment of things. Why did they do it? It was the first time I had ever met them._

_They shouted slurs and death threats at me as I walked through. As much as I wanted to ask why they hated me, doing so would probably anger them more._

_I had finally walked through, completely covered head to toe in trash and wasted food. A few cuts here and there from the occasional rock or other sharp object. I was standing before a forest which silently beckoned me to enter. I took a step forward only to feel something pull me back. It was Jisung. How did he know I was there? I never found that out. He told me trouble awaited me in the forest and to avoid it at all costs. He then started worrying about my current state._

_Soon Minhyun came running over after disembarking the carriage. They ushered me inside before having me strip down. I had gotten used to their touches at this point. They started telling me about the townsfolk who did this to me. It was my mother's doing. She convinced my father to isolate those who were in debt to the royal family and the poor from the rich. I didn't understand. They didn't seem like either or to me. It just sounded as if she just wanted to discriminate judging from the fact that most of them looked foreign._

_They walked me back inside the castle then asked if there was anything in particular I wanted to know about. It was then it came to mind. I reached into my clothes and revealed the pocket watch. I needed answers and they seemed to know a lot. I couldn't help but notice they both looked shocked, meaning they knew something. I asked my burning questions, if they knew about it and why was it hidden in the castle. Minhyun opened his mouth to speak but Jisung was quicker._

_He said it belonged to my father and he hid it himself. It seemed plausible, but he didn't mention the photo that was in it. Did he not know about it? I looked to Minhyun who kept his lips shut. Did he not have further input? Jisung cleared his throat and had me walk with him. I looked back at Minhyun who kept his gaze to the floor. I told Jisung to go ahead then walked back over to Minhyun. I dragged him by his wrist to a more private space._

_We quietly stood in the room as I waited for him to speak. He motioned for me to sit, so I did. He moved the mirror in front of me then stood behind me. He started massaging my shoulders before leaning down to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened as he spoke. He said it was mine and that the person in the picture with me is very important. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to imagine the person next to me. The mirror soon become cloudy then revealed me standing next to the person with a bright smile. My clothes were completely different and so were his._

_The image disappeared and showed our reflections once more. What had I just seen? I looked back at Minhyun who didn't seem to have noticed anything. He leaned back down then whispered in my ear once more. He told me if I wanted to unravel everything,_

_I had to remember._


	13. Entry 14

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I dressed up a bit more than usual as I had a guest coming over. Despite having heard the name once, I felt as if I've heard it numerous times. It rolled easily off the tongue at that. I couldn't wait to meet this person. Jisung had poured me a cup of tea, noticing I seemed a bit shaky. I thanked him before downing it all._

_I wandered around the castle, making sure everything looked neat and tidy. Was I doing a lot just for a baron? It seemed like it. I couldn't really help it. I was going to be meeting someone who wasn't townsfolk. Someone who didn't have a bias against me. I slowed down in the hall, a part of me feeling ill. I opened a window and took a deep breath. I miraculously felt better. I heard my name being called then saw Minhyun standing below with a few cats around him. I smiled widely before heading down to join him. They were the perfect thing I needed to calm my nerves._

_Time seemed to pass endlessly. When would the baron arrive? Was I simply being impatient? I sat down at my desk then took out the pocket watch. They were important to me. Who were they? What was their name at least? He had told me to remember, but remember what? I quickly hid the watch as someone knocked on my door. I allowed them entrance. They announced that the baron had arrived and was being led to a room._

_I silently walked down the halls, wondering what the baron was like. Was he funny? Serious? Laid back? I silently practiced my greeting, wanting to seem friendly. We walked down the stairs then Jisung and Minhyun gave my back gentle pats. I gave them a smile before continuing to walk. The room wasn't too far now._

_I heard a servant announce that I was entering the room before allowing me to enter. They swiftly kneeled as I entered. I gave them permission to stand almost immediately. I looked at the baron with an intense gaze. His face looked disturbingly familiar to me. Jisung snapped me back to reality as he called for me to sit. We sat down and I couldn't help but notice the two servants standing behind him. One of them looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I had spoken up and asked why they wished to see me. The baron was silent. Not too long after, the tired looking servant had spoken up and explained everything._

_Something about the baron seemed familiar. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I noticed the baron was staring at me until Jisung caller out to him. His face turned a bit pale as he looked away from me. I had looked at him again then asked if we had met before. He really seemed so familiar to me and I just needed to know._

_He felt the same way. I smiled softly. I couldn't help but notice his face had scrunched up, showing a bit of discomfort. Was something in the room displeasing to him? His face soon returned to normal. He looked at his tired servant without a word. Were they communicating through their eyes?_

_I quietly watched from my window as the baron, who's name happened to be Felix, left the castle. I looked down at the photo in the pocket watch then back at the man getting in the carriage with his servants. I wanted to know more about him. He might know something. It would also help me understand why he seemed familiar. I was brought out of my thoughts by a servant calling out to me. An earl wanted to meet with me. I accepted it._


	14. Entry 15

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I walked around with the earl beside me as I thought. I couldn't help but wonder why Felix and this earl seemed familiar to me despite having only met once or twice. I glanced at the early who seemed fixated on my hand. What was so interesting about it? I could never guess._

_I found myself giving the earl a weird look. He had suddenly asked me to do various things for him. They made no sense, but I ended up doing them out of sheer boredom. I decided to push that aside and strike up conversation, seeing it as an opportunity to get closer to him. He gave me pretty straight forward answers. I was hoping for more deep, thought provoking answers, mostly to keep the ball rolling. He seemed a bit worried about something. Should I ask about it? I wasn't sure._

_I decided to ask, curious as to what could be bothering a person like him. I couldn't help but notice he jumped a bit at my question. Was he not expecting me to care? He said it was just about work. I nodded then told him he could talk to me if he needed someone to talk to. He gave appreciation for my offer before silently following behind me again. I found him a bit odd, that earl Seungmin. He seemed like a private kind of guy, one full of secrets._

_I led him into the garden and felt as if someone's eyes were on me. I looked back at him and he looked away. I asked why he was staring, so he told him. I chuckled then said I felt the same way. He smiled then had widened his eyes. I tilted my head in confusion. Did I say something weird? He shook his head then looked at me. He told me it was just a dull headache and that he'd be okay. I gave him a nod, leading him back inside so we could help relive his headache._

_We arrived back in the room and soon both of our personal servants had entered. I couldn't help but notice Jisung was staring at Seungmin. Did he do something? Minhyun had nudged Jisung who in turn stopped staring. I had started talking to Seungmin, wanting to know how things were going on his end. He didn't respond to me. I looked at Jisung who remained silent. He finally responded, asking me why. I started to go in depth, merely just wanting to hear others' problems._

_The carriage carrying Seungmin had started to disappear from sight. I turned to head back inside then noticed someone had come running over to me. There was trouble in the town. I had them take me as Jisung and Minhyun followed closely behind. We arrived on the scene and saw what had everyone disturbed. It was two of the three people I had hired. Their bodies were hung from the arch, dried blood sitting below them. The townsfolk looked at me expectantly. Someone demanded immediate justice and wanted to hunt down the killer. Others wanted to do it in a more civilized way. I looked to my sides, but Jisung and Minhyun were missing._

_Where were they when I need them most? Soon I heard a voice calling out to me. The voice told me it knew how to locate the person behind the deaths of both the people and animals. The incidents were related? I couldn't believe it. I asked how. It told me that I had to sacrifice something in return for more information. Just as I was about to agree, it named its sacrifice. It had to be a person otherwise it wouldn't work. I didn't understand. How could it not work without a human sacrifice? All I wanted was to find the person responsible for the deaths._

_The voice never came back. The townsfolk were waiting for an answer. Could I really just sacrifice one to save many? There were always other options, like searching in a civilized manner. I finally gave my answer. I decided to have guards patrol at different times every day for anything suspicious and for people to not go out after dark. They seemed content, but I didn't know some were planning to take matters into their owns hands._

_I had woke up the next morning to a new report. Two more were reported dead. It was suffocation this time. I had Minhyun dress me as Jisung reported everything. They had been wandering out at night despite being told to stay indoors. I didn't get it. Who was killing people indiscriminately? Why were they doing it? I sighed heavily then noticed Minhyun was looking up at me. He opened his mouth to say something only for Jisung to cut in and look me over, fixing_ _my clothes_ _. He told me not to worry about it and that things would work out on their own now that I had guards patrolling. I wanted to believe that. I really did._


	15. Entry 17

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ࿐

_I paced around my room. No one else had died in a while and that I was much thankful for. However, the person who committed the crimes was still at large. The third person I had hired was still missing. Jisung and Minhyun were investigating on my behalf, but they haven't found anything. I finally stopped moving. What would happen if this mystery wasn't solved besides a higher body count? Would people leave? Definitely. My reputation? Dirt level. I sighed heavily, allowing myself to fall to the floor. I then had an idea._

_I quietly walked around before approaching a store owner. I acted friendly towards her before asking her about her thoughts on the current situation the town was in. She claimed that she believed the king would definitely solve the problem. She just wished her friends felt the same. I then asked who she thought the murderer could be. She shrugged. I thanked her before heading off to visit her friends._

_I continued to gather information while undercover. No one really had a suspect in mind, but they were all divided on whether they trusted me or not as king. Some wanted me dethroned. Their worries were indeed valid. I couldn't even determine the person responsible for the dead pets. I headed back towards the castle then sighed. I slowed down as I noticed something suspicious going on._

_It turned out to be a child_ _playing with a stray cat. I thought back to the voice in my head. I could put all of this behind me if I simply chose someone to sacrifice. One vs hundreds. The choice was clear. I stopped in my tracks, finding myself about to enter the garden. I frowned. I always went to the garden these days yet I never seem_ _ed_ _to remember anything of when I've been inside. I turned around and headed for the kitchen. A mixture of aromas filled my nostrils as I walked through. It was a nice change of pace._

 _I felt someone tap me then noticed Minhyun was offering me chocolate. I took a piece then scrunched my nose. The tanginess continue_ _d_ _to ruin perfectly good chocolate. Yet Minhyun didn't seem to mind. I asked him why he liked this type of chocolate. He just smiled and kept eating. I took another piece, figuring it was something I had to find out eventually. He looked at me then laughed. He said it was because it was beneficial to me. I wasn't sure how gross chocolate could be beneficial, but I didn't voice my thoughts._

_I quietly ran my fingers over the photo when someone entered my room. Jisung had come in wheeling a small cart. He poured me a cup of tea before taking out paper. Nothing had occurred in town since the last status update. I picked up the tea cup then noticed it had a gradient kind of hue. I happily took a sip then went back to studying the photo. I blinked then internally panicked. The photo was missing. I looked behind me and saw Jisung standing in silence. I turned back shrieked. The pocket watch was missing. How? I was holding it tight. Jisung claimed he didn't see anything._

_It couldn't just be invisible otherwise I_ _'_ _d be able to feel it. I asked Jisung to help me look for it. Jisung agreed then walked off to the side. Jisung threw the watch out the window_ _without me knowing._

_I wailed in Minhyun's arms, mourning the loss of my pocket watch. Jisung wiped my eyes, assuring me that it'd be found some day. I cried harder. That watch was the sole thing keeping me sane in this wacky world I now lived in. I was a king of a country, people are being murdered in cold blood and I'm doing absolutely nothing to help. Not to mention the two men who looked way too familiar for it to be a coincidence. I soon found my body falling against the bed. The room grew darker as a small red light appeared in the far corner of the room._

_Was I dreaming? Did I die? It wasn't moving. I quietly got up and walked towards it. It felt as if it was silently beckoning me like the forest did. The closer I got, the brighter it seemed to get. I reached out to grab it then felt someone throw all of their weight on me. I unintentionally blinked and found myself leaning out the window. I looked back and saw Minhyun holding me by my waist. What was I doing by the window and not the corner of the room? The light... it wanted to kill me._

_I kept the light to myself and came up with a lie. Why did it want me d_ _ead?_ _Was it vengeful spirits? I didn't know. Whatever it was is definitely out to get me, making me wary of going anywhere alone._


	16. Entry 19

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I discreetly traveled through town, ending up at the isolated townsfolk_ _area_ _. Thankfully no one recognized me in my disguise. It felt nice nothing having food and hard objects thrown at_ _me_ _. I often gave a few_ _of them_ _smiles before ultimately reaching my goal. I stood outside the forest, silently listening to the faint voice beckoning me in. I knew I shouldn't have gone alone, not after the red light incident but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _stop myself. The voice seemed softer this time._

_I walked into the forest, silently listening to the soft whispers I heard around me. I ran my fingers over the tree bark, trying to figure out where the voices where coming from. I stopped in front of tree, finally deciding to try and talk to the various voices I heard. I called out to them. They continued to talk as if they hadn't heard me. I called out again much louder. They suddenly stopped. It felt a bit weird not hearing the voices seeing as how they had been around since the beginning._

_A voice called out to me. It wanted me to follow its instructions. Naturally I was wary, remembering how I had almost fell out the window from the red light. It told me to simply walk forward. I hesitated before walking forward. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The trees started to become less dense. It told me to make a right, so I did. The trees started to part and soon I heard a familiar sound. I started running towards it. I ran faster, my breath starting to shorten. My chest hurt. This sound... it was so familiar. My head pounded, my chest tightened and my body started feeling weak from all the running I was doing. I finally came to a stop, breathing heavily and clutching myself tight._

_It was the ocean. I stared out at the ocean, slowly taking a seat at where I stood. Nostalgia filled my mind and body as the waves crashed into the sand before quickly retreating back into itself. The voices started talking again, this time about the ocean rather than random things. I had to agree with them. It was so vast and mysterious. I looked for a way down, wanting to get closer. Did I have memories related to the ocean?_

_I squatted down by the water and dipped my fingers in it. My eyes widened as an image made itself known in my mind. I was sitting across from someone. Soon I could hear their voice. They were asking if I was enjoying myself, if I was overall happy with the gift. Gift? What was the gift he gave me? I looked down and there it sat. The pocket watch. I looked back at the man sitting before me. His face was familiar. It then hit me when he smiled. That was the baron sitting before me. There was no mistaking the smile I saw._

_The image and audio were gone. I repeatedly touched the water, wanting it all to appear again. Where were we? Why did Felix give me the pocket watch as a gift? Who was he to me? My hand slowly stopped moving as I quietly thought. I needed to find out more about not just him, but myself as well. Who could I entrust with the knowledge I had? I was equally close to both Jisung and Minhyun. The waves attacked my feet as I dug around in the sand beneath me. I had made my choice._


	17. Closing

Jeongin closed the book then looked over at Grace who happily worked on something at the counter. She looked up and gave him a smile. He smiled back before getting up from his seat.

"Leaving already? You barely spent any time here." she commented, knowing he usually read until closing.

He hadn't been recently. Was he losing interest? She took the book from him then cleared her throat.

"Are you... not coming anymore? I know we aren't close but, I really enjoy your presence here. Even the small chats we have are nice. It's not fun being alone and all." said Grace, resting her cheeks against her fists. "But I understand if you can't come anymore."

"It's nothing like that. It's just..." he said, looking down at the counter. "I'm sorry..."

She quietly watched him go back over to the couch to grab his things. She quietly exhaled before leaving her spot.

"Hey, Jeongin. Tell me about Gunsang. He and I are friends of course, but I want to know what he's like when I'm not around, you know?" she said, taking a seat on the couch.

Jeongin sat down as he gave her a questioning look. She smiled widely, motioning for him to go ahead and speak. He started to speak and she discreetly took out her phone to call Gunsang.

ㅇ ㅇ

"And now that he isn't here, things just feel... weird. Out of place. Not saying you're bad in any way." said Jeongin, reaching the end of his talk.

"I see. Gunsang's told me a bit about you. You've really lived up to how he described you. Makes me wonder if he thinks highly of you." said Grace, leaning back.

"I doubt it. Ah, I must be wasting your time. Maybe I should get going..." muttered Jeongin, checking the time.

"Oh, Gunsang will be in tomorrow. Are you going to come?" she asked, holding him back.

Jeongin simply smiled before heading off towards the front door. If her plan worked, then he should be...

"You!" Jeongin squeaked, dropping his bag in surprise.

"Hey..." they mumbled, picking up his bag.

"I uh, wow... nice to see you again. How's work treating you?" Jeongin asked, reaching down to take his bag.

Their hands brushed against each other, sending the bag falling back down to the ground. Jeongin nervously laughed, quickly picking up his bag. Things weren't always so awkward between them. How did it get to this point? He frantically looked around before saying goodbye and walking away. How could he dream of saying anything after being silent for so long? It was like trying to exercise without properly warming up beforehand.

"Jeongin!" Gunsang called out. Jeongin stopped in his tracks and turned around. What was he going to say? How would he respond? Was it important? Would he invite him out? "There's a rip on the back of your jacket. Might want to get that fixed."

A disgusting feeling settled within Jeongin. He couldn't be serious. Gunsang waved before entering the bookstore. Was he the only one who still cared about their friendship? He angrily marched back into the store and had Gunsang face him.

"That's it! If you're not going to try and put any effort into reconnecting with me then don't bother showing your face in front of me!" Jeongin shouted before running out of the bookstore.

Grace quietly looked at Gunsang who hadn't moved an inch. She gently placed a hand on his back, unintentionally bringing him back to Earth.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." she said, starting to rub his back. "You did hear everything he said, didn't you?"

ㅇ ㅇ

Jeongin silently fumed in the park as his finger hovered over the delete contact. There was no point in him getting hung up about someone who didn't want him in their life anymore. His finger shook and it soon spread throughout his entire body. A few tears fell onto his phone screen as he sniffled. This wasn't how he wanted things to end up. They were supposed to be catching up, making jokes and doing what they always did. He put his phone on sleep then lowered his head. What would Felix do? Seungmin? Boun?

His phone started to ring, displaying a name he never thought he'd see. He slowly answered, not entirely sure if that was the right choice.

"Hello?" whispered Jeongin.

"Where are you?" they demanded.

Jeongin muttered his location before being hung up on. He patiently waited. Time passed and soon someone had sat next to him.

"I think you're pretty amazing too." they said, keeping their gaze straight ahead.

Jeongin looked up, wondering where it was suddenly coming from. They met his gaze then put their hand out.

"Gunsang..." he whispered. He swatted his hand aside, going in for a tight hug. "I'm such an idiot..."

"We both are aren't we? I didn't want to approach you 'cause you seemed to be all right..." confessed Gunsang. "You didn't even notice me until I bumped into you."

Jeongin pulled away while blinking. What did he just say?

"You were there the whole time...?" asked Jeongin in surprise.

"Yeah. I know, doing that whole bumping thing seems lame doesn't it?" he said with forced chuckles.

Jeongin chuckled along with him, happy that things didn't change between them. He looked at Gunsang's hand then gently placed his atop.

"So, do you wanna hear about the book so far?" Jeongin asked, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Lay it on me." responded Gunsang, turning his hand to hold Jeongin's.


	18. Entry 20

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I couldn't stop thinking about Felix. So I had my servants invite him back over. What would I say when he arrived? There was much I wanted to know after my little escapade the other day. Why was he in my mind? Why did he give me the pocket watch? Just how did we know each other? I came to a stop near some bushes then noticed something twinkling in my side vision. My eyes widened as I picked it up. It was the watch. How did it get here? I wasn't given much time to dwell on it as my guest had arrived._

_I had walked into the courtyard with Jisung and Minhyun following behind. There stood Felix with his servants. "Welcome back" were the first two words I said to him. I ordered Jisung and Minhyun to leave us alone and to take his servants with them. Soon we were alone in the courtyard. I motioned for him to follow me and he did without hesitation. I was a bit surprised by his readiness to follow without knowing anything. I had to commend him for his bravery in diving in head first._

_He eventually asked me what it was like ruling an entire kingdom. I laughed and said it was harder than I imagined. It wasn't easy trying to please everyone. Memories of the mysterious deaths arose. I told him I had to constantly think not just one, but two steps ahead. I brought up Earl Seungmin's name. He looked at me curiously and our faces met. He suddenly asked if it suddenly got hotter in the room. I shook my head. Was he feeling okay? He continued to fan himself then I reached out and held his hands. I smiled then fanned him so he wouldn't exert unnecessary energy. He seemed pleased with the gesture, giving me a warm feeling. I liked it. I liked it a lot._

_I suggested we move outside, hoping that would cool him off. He assured me he was fine. I was doubtful, but I kept silent. He knew his body best. Out of interest, he asked me about my servants, Jisung and Minhyun. I told him what I knew about them. He then asked about how they treated me. I kept silent, not entirely sure if he'd understand. It was pretty complicated and weird. We talked a bit about traveling and visiting other places._

_He looked around clearly startled. I looked at him worriedly. He asked if I had heard it, but I didn't know what he was talking about. He had started to stare at the wall behind me in complete silence. I waved my hands but received no reaction. It was then tears streamed down his cheeks. I rushed over to him and wiped his face with a handkerchief i had on hand. I asked what had made him cry, but he didn't know either. He allowed me to continue wiping his face as he leaned more towards me. I slowly reached out to touch him only to draw back in fear._

_The door suddenly swung open and Minhyun was pulling Jisung back. Woojin was trying to free Jisung while Changbin helped Minhyun. We stared at them blankly as a fight ensued. Should we have stopped them? Probably. But it was entertaining to say in the least. I decided to put an end to it then reprimanded the four of them. I then turned to him then warned him as well for not disciplining his servants. He weakly apologized with a sad look. I discreetly gave him a wink which caused him to smile a bit before changing expressions._

_He pulled me off to the side before he had to go. He asked me if I've had any strange memories recently and I readily asked if he had any too. He confirmed that he was experiencing them as well. He explained to me that it was probably our real memories and that we didn't actually belong here. I mentioned Minhyun had said something along the lines of what he said. He held me by my shoulders then whispered that I should trust Minhyun completely. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips against my own._

_I silently sat in my room, staring out the window at the open roofed garden down below. Real memories. What I had been seeing were real memories? Most of them had been of Felix and a few of some other man. No one of them seemed to have taken place anywhere I've been. The door opened and Minhyun had stepped in. I left my seat and wordlessly approached him. I took his hands and held them. I told him I needed him and that I completely trusted him. I wanted to figure out my true self alongside Felix._

_Minhyun smiled softly. He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hands before having me look at my hands. I looked at the pocket watch then heard it ticking. It was working again. He told me that as long as the watch ticked, he'd be able to get me to see. I didn't understand, so I asked. What did he want me to see?_

_In reality, he was talking of a different sea._


	19. Intermission

Jeongin closed the book then looked over at the counter. He squeaked as a camera shutter went off. Gunsang smiled widely as he was quick to lock and hide his phone. Jeongin started tickling him, trying to get him to confess. It ended with Jeongin losing.

"Done reading already?" he asked, noticing he left the book on the couch.

"Yeah. There's not much left. You know, I was expecting some big kind of event since we're dealing with a king but... it's been... how to put it... dull?" said Jeongin, leaning against the counter.

"But if it's dull, why are you reading it?" he asked.

"That's a good question. Well, I just hope everything goes well for Boun. I think he might escape like Felix." said Jeongin, looking back at the book.

"Wonder why Seungmin didn't escape. Didn't he have enough memories?" Gunsang asked.

"I think it's because he forgot Roi. Well, there's no way of really knowing. We can't ask him directly." mumbled Jeongin.

He headed over to the couch then brought back the book. Gunsang put it away then heard the bell on the door. It was the original owner.

"So, did the third ever appear?" she asked, sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, we actually just put it away. Want to look at the cover?" he asked.

She nodded happily and awed at the sight of the cover. It was beautiful.

"So, tell me what's going on. In the book I mean." she asked, giving it back to Gunsang.

"Well..." he started, telling her from beginning up to where he left off.

She clapped happily then cleared her throat. It was pretty mellow in her opinion. Would a big twist happen at the end? Would it be some cliche ending? He didn't know. He announced he had to leave, needing to prepare for work tomorrow. Gunsang waved to the both of them then sighed once the door closed. He couldn't close early just because Jeongin left. What could he do until it was time to close?

Gunsang stepped down the ladder, having decided to get the books lying on top of the shelves down and put in a proper spot. There weren't as many as he had thought. He gently dusted them off, checking to see if any pages were missing. They all seemed to be in good shape despite having been up there for who knew how long.

The bell on the door rang, causing him to turn and greet the customer. He blinked a few times before giving a confused look.

"I left something." they said, leaning against the counter.

"What could you have possibly forgotten, Jeongin?" Gunsang asked, placing another book on the shelf.

Jeongin walked over then took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Sunday?" asked Jeongin, clutching his bag's straps tightly.

Gunsang laughed heartily, slightly hurting Jeongin's feelings. He cleared his throat then looked at him.

"I'd love to but... no. I'm sorry." replied Gunsang, giving him a serious look. "It's not that-"

Jeongin was already running out the door. Gunsang sucked his teeth, seeing he should've started with his reason before answering.


	20. Entry 22

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I opened the hidden passageway then ushered him inside. It closed behind us. I held up the lantern as we traveled down the stairs. It was the most secluded and private place I could think of. Soon the faint light of the lights came into view. I hurried ahead, opening the door so he could enter._

_I closed the door then placed the lantern on the desk. He patiently waited for me to speak. I told him everything. About the images and voices I've been hearing and seeing, about how Felix and Seungmin seemed so familiar to me yet I didn't know why, about the pocket watch. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for answers. The only sounds heard were our breathing and the faint ticking coming from the pocket watch I held._

_His answer was simple. He told me the answers I sought were already present to me. The memories. My memories were the answers I sought. It made sense, but didn't. They hardly told me anything. I thought about it more. All the things I remembered never showed this castle, this town, this country even. It was someplace different, like the inside of something. I often heard waves in the background. It would also explain why I never had any recollection of my royal parents and sibling, why I didn't know anything about how this place was run and the townsfolk._

_Why didn't I realize it sooner? I needed to find the place in the memories. I looked to Minhyun who somehow vanished without a sound. I tried the door then noticed it wouldn't open. Was it stuck? The lock was broken and it couldn't be locked from the outside without keys. I continued to work the knob before giving up. It was shut tight. I headed over to the window and wondered if I'd be able to fit through it. Where did Minhyun disappear to?_

_I opened the window which shut close after a few seconds. It wouldn't stay open unless something was there. I looked around, seeing nothing I could use to keep the window open. I was stuck in the room. I sat down on the floor then looked at the pocket watch in my hand. I couldn't give up, not when I was this close to figuring everything out. My ears perked up at the sound of the door opening slightly. I started to internally panic at the sight. It was that red light again. I moved back, keeping a safe distance between us._

_It just floated there beside the door. I wanted to leave, but who's to say where it was floating was even the door now? I had learned my lesson from before. I pushed the chair towards it. Part of it disappeared. I slowly walked over curious as to where it ended up. I quickly drew back and far away. It was dangling precariously from the roof. I knew something was fishy. Trying to get through the fast closing window seemed more inviting. It suddenly disappeared along with part of the chair. The chair fell forward, now missing part of its seat._

_I heard clapping from behind me. It was Minhyun. Did he summon that red light? I couldn't tell. He told me I'd make it before leaving the room. I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded positive. I slowly approached the door and found myself out in the hall. I wasn't going to fall off the roof. I quickly caught up to Minhyun as we made our way back up. I never wanted to see that red light again._


	21. Entry 25

࿐ ᏰᎧᏬᏁ ࿐

_I quietly walked beside Minhyun as he led me somewhere. He wouldn't tell me. All he would say was it was time. I often looked back, feeling as if something was watching us. I couldn't help but notice we were going in the opposite direction of where the town was. Was it a secret important thing? I held Minhyun's arm, getting that watching sensation all over again. Minhyun stopped, causing me to do so as well. There was a forest standing before us. It didn't look the same as the one I entered._

_He told me to hold on tight. I was going to ask why but he had taken off at top speed. Branches and such cut at my skin as not once did Minhyun slow down. What would happen if we did? Did I really want to find out? Not necessarily. He soon slowed down, pausing to catch his breath. I let go of him so I could fan him. I blinked and suddenly I was all alone. I panicked. I couldn't see anything but trees, vines, logs and the like around me. Where did Minhyun go? Where did_ I _go? I desperately called his name, attempting to climb a tree to get an aerial view. It wouldn't let me._

_The vines started to move, wanting to wrap themselves around me. I fought them off, but I could only keep it up for so long. I was soon being brought to the ground. Vines covered my mouth as I tried my best to free myself. This was how I died. Dehydration and starvation. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think of what could've been. I could've somehow escaped this place to find the primary source of my memories. I could've met my very important person, Felix._

_I attempted to shake my head. How could I give up? That's probably what it wanted. I continued to struggle, my desire to learn the remaining bits of myself and see Felix again propelling me on. They stretched and finally snapped. I ran as fast as I could, doing my best to avoid the vines. I found myself falling forward. It was a cliff. I landed in a bunch of sand. I sat up and brushed myself off, seeing a wide ocean before me. There were faint sounds in the distance._

_Minhyun fell beside me. I profusely apologized for letting go before receiving a pat on the head from him. He told me I was stronger than he anticipated. I took it as a compliment. We washed off in the ocean before hearing the faint sounds again. I heard a horn ringing in my ears. Minhyun didn't seem to hear it. It sounded again before an image of me and Felix appeared. We were holding hands and staring out at a sunset by a railing of some sort. I told Minhyun about it._

_We walked along the beach, following the sounds we heard. Minhyun stopped. He told me that I could only continue on alone. He wouldn't tell me why. I walked back over to him and gave him a tight hug. I thanked him for everything. I also apologized for finding him suspicious at times._ _I pulled away before heading further down the beach. Little did I know that Minhyun had broke down in tears as he watched me disappear from sight._

_I spotted a cruise ship waiting while people boarded it._ _I hurried over, seeing it as my ticket out. I joined in the line then noticed someone joining in as well._

_"Felix..."_

_"Boun?"_

_We joined hands and were asked for our tickets. We both knew we didn't have any until we felt our pockets. They came from nowhere. Our outfits had changed as well. I didn't know what happened then nor did Felix, but I didn't care. I was glad to get away from that weird place. I was glad to be with Felix again._


	22. Outro

Jeongin closed the book. The ending was nice. It may not have been as twisted as the first two, but there was a sort of refreshing point to it. Jeongin walked over to the counter, telling Grace he finished the book. Grace silently looked at him.

"Hey, there's someone on the phone for you." she said, holding out the phone.

"Hello?" Jeongin called out.

"Go out with me." they said.

Jeongin hung up. She asked him what they wanted, but he didn't reply. He walked off towards the back of the store, placing the third and final book on the shelf with its predecessors. It didn't feel as fulfilling as before. Was it because it lacked many twists and turns? He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. The words "go out with me" rang in his ears. Why would he say something like that? Wasn't he the one who wasn't interested? He didn't understand.

The bell on the door rang. He poked his head out and saw a familiar face. Their eyes met. Jeongin quickly changed attitudes before walking to the couch to grab his things.

"Thank you, Grace. However, this is the last time you'll see me so, take care." said Jeongin before brushing past the visitor.

He felt his arm being seized and himself being dragged.

"Jeongin, I didn't mean to hurt you last week..." Gunsang whispered, moving his hold to Jeongin's hands.

"I'm over it already. I don't need to hear excuses. Bye." responded Jeongin, pulling away from him.

"He was helping me with a project and couldn't go on the date with you!" Grace shouted, her guilt eating her alive.

Jeongin stopped, wondering why she was making excuses for him. He didn't want to go on a date and that was that. Grace went into detail about her project, hoping to change his mind, even if just a tiny fraction.

"Look, Grace. At first I thought you were giving him an excuse but, there's no way all of that can be just an excuse. But, it's fine. What's done is done. I was being hasty anyway. It's was nice meeting you both." replied Jeongin before leaving.

Grace looked at Gunsang who crumbled. She gently patted his head, feeling more guilty than before. She cock blocked them all for a stupid school project. She was going to get them together. Somehow.

The three books in the back glowed slightly before returning to one single book. Where the other two went, who's to know?


End file.
